A Very Happy Family
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: A little look into the very happy Potter family! still suck at reviews... sigh  you still need to read it though!


**A/N oh yeah, i'm on fire! just one story after another! hehehehe, hope you like this one! i have to do a research paper on gay adoption for school and it inspired me to do this! :) as always, please, please, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! READ, RATE, REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU, ANYTHING, EVEN FLAMES! r&r! thnx! :)**

* * *

><p>"Harry, come eat!" Harry heard his husband, Draco say. He smiled and walked into the house, trying to guess what was for dinner by the smell. As always, he couldn't. It was mix of dozens of spices. When he got to the dining room, he looked at the table. Yum, roast pork with a sweet apple sauce on top. He breathed deeply, then frowned. The table was empty. Where was everybody?<p>

"Daddy!" he heard, having just enough time to turn around before getting tackled by the twins, Gage and Gareth, who had sticky hands from helping the house elves cook. He laughed out loud as the two four-year-olds sat on top of him, talking a million miles a minute. He saw Draco grinning from the corner of his eye and smiled back.

"Ok, guys, get off. I can't eat with two boys on my stomach," Harry said lovingly. Draco picked up Gareth and bounced him on his hip, wincing from the effort. Harry laughed, saying, "They're not toddlers anymore, Draco." But he got up and grabbed Gage in the same fashion. The two boys laughed; they loved to be held.

"What's your name?" Draco asked Gareth. The boy squealed in delight as his father tossed him up and down in the air.

"Gareth James Potter!" the boy struggled to say through his laughs. Harry started to toss Gage up and down too, asking him the same question.

The boy answered, "Gage Lucius Potter!" sounding uncannily like his brother. The two boys both laughed in unison as their fathers threw them into the air one more time and caught them, bringing them down very low to the ground before swinging them up again, as if they had almost dropped the twins.

Then Twinkle, the eldest house elf came into the room, scolding them for letting their dinner getting cold, and shooing them to the table. It was a round table, so that the entire family could all see each other; the boys sat across from each other making faces and Harry sat across from Draco. Dinner was, as always, an interesting show, as the boys seemed intent on getting more food in each other's hair than in their mouths, and it was all Harry and Draco could do just to get them to eat. Finally though, the boys decided they were hungry and started to race each other to see who could clear their plate fastest.

"Don't do that," Draco warned them, but they took no heed.

"Done!" Gage shouted proudly, flaunting his clean plate off to Gareth, who still had vegetables yet to eat. Gareth pouted, saying it wasn't fair since Gage had had less to eat in the first place. Gage only laughed until he hiccupped. He hiccupped again, and his brother laughed at him. "Shut-hicc-up!" Gage shouted.

"Gage," Harry reprimanded him, a smile on his face. Gareth continued to laugh until he, too, was hiccupping. Now the boys were very upset, because any time they tried to say anything, they hiccupped so much it was difficult to understand them

"I told you boys not to race each other," Draco said, looking at them disappointedly. "Eating too fast gives you the hiccups, something you learned the hard way." Harry smacked him playfully.

"Be nice," he said. "I'm sure they'll never do it again, isn't that right boys?" he asked, turning his attention the twins. They both nodded quickly, covering their mouths as they hiccupped again. Pulling out his wand, Harry said, "I'm only going to do this once, do you understand me. I hope you boys have learned your lesson." He then tapped both of their heads lightly, murmuring a spell. They both looked at each other quietly.

Then: "Are your hiccups gone, Gagy?" Gareth asked his brother. His brother beamed.

"Yes Gar, they're gone!" They both squealed with laughter, happy for seemingly no reason at all. Draco smiled, despite himself. Who wouldn't smile, hearing their children laugh like that? Harry couldn't help but laugh too. Then Twinkle charmed away their dirty plates and platters and placed dessert on the table. This time the boys ate slowly, carefully savoring each bite like it was their last.

Harry chuckled, saying, "You don't need to eat that slow, just not as fast as before." But the boys just shook their heads.

"I don't wanna chance it, Daddy. Hiccups is no fun!" Gareth stated. Gage shook his head comically in agreement and this was too much for Draco, who burst out laughing with pudding still in his mouth. Then, before long, Draco was hiccupping instead of laughing, his eyes growing wide in surprise. The two boys started screaming with laughter, peals of it flooding out of their shaking frames.

"Daddy's got hiccups!" Gage shouted happily.

Harry laughed just as much as the kids, chiding Draco for laughing with food in his mouth before tapping his husband's head and murmuring the same spell that he had used on the boys.

Eventually, though, it was time for bed. At first, the boys objected, saying they weren't tired, but then something surprising happened. As the twins were running from Harry and Draco, they both ran into the coffee table in the living room, and both of them lost their two front teeth!

Well, now the two children sat on the floor, crying at the top of their lungs and freaking out because of the blood pouring from their mouths. This stressed out poor Draco and Harry, who had never seen their children bleed before. But eventually, after a few calming spells and a couple of ice pumpkin juices, the boys were once again chattering happily because they would get to leave their teeth under their pillows for the tooth fairy to come.

Soon, everything was calm again, as the family continued winding down, the two young parents dressing their boys in pajamas. Eventually, after many promises that yes, the tooth fairy would take two teeth instead of one, no they didn't look like freaky little boys, and no, the tooth fairy would not forget them, the boys finally settled into bed, falling asleep quickly.

Sighing in relief, Harry and Draco plopped down into chairs beside the boy's bunk bed. Harry smiled at Draco, saying, "What a day, huh?" Draco chuckled, nodding. They both admired their two little boys, who looked exactly like each other, but nothing like their parents. Gage and Gareth both had golden colored skin, light hazel eyes, and dark, dark red hair that fell to their shoulders because their parents refused to cut it. Harry, however, had a mop of jet black hair and very green eyes with white skin. Draco was even paler and had icy blue-grey eyes with white-blond hair. All-in-all, a very strange looking family.

But Gage and Gareth were adopted. That's why they didn't look anything like Harry or Draco. Despite this, they loved their "Daddies" and Harry and Draco would've done anything for their two beautiful little boys. It had been very difficult to adopt them, but Harry and Draco Potter could not be denied. And now they had the most beautiful family in the world, they thought. They did everything together, and the boys had developed very healthy relationships with their fathers, their grandparents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and their Godparents, Ron and Hermione Weasly. Especially with their cousins, Tammy and Rosie Black, Sirius and Tonk's son's daughters.

All-in-all, a very large, happy family. Nothing could take that away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again, tell me what you thought! please, please, everyone else has hundreds of reviews, i has three! please, if you review, and tell me something you would like me to write, i'll do it! you just need to review and tell me what you think! i need reviews! i needz them, other wise i'll explodes! i do that sometimes...lol, r&r, peace!**


End file.
